


Operative Toaster

by WizardSandwich



Series: Toaster Fics [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, hello i'm bad at titles, i just really like toaster but he has no canon personality and zero fanworks exist for him, mentions of blaster but like not really, toaster is special operations bc i said so, who will win my sad feels or one toasty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Optimus Prime and special operations agent Toaster.





	Operative Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> i just,,,,, really like toaster,,,,,
> 
> find me @tasteful-robot-loving on tumblr to send me prompts and see what i'm up to generally!

“You’re… Toaster, right?” Optimus Prime asks him.

Toaster really shouldn’t be offended by his questioning gaze and his clueless tone of voice. The Prime must’ve met a thousand mechs since their introduction, but still. Somehow it offends him.

He doesn’t betray it. “Prime,” he greets with a nod. “Yes, that’s me.”

Prime nods, look contemplative. Then he slides Toaster a datapad, “You’re special operations, correct?”

“That’s me,” Toaster confirms again. He leans back in his seat, truly unsure of where this is going. What could Optimus Prime want from him?

“Good.” Prime’s optics crinkle like this is the best news he’s heard all day. “I need you to deliver something for me.”

It’s not really Toaster’s place to question his Prime, but… “What is it, Prime? Don’t get me wrong, I respect you and all, but there’s a lot of things that I’m not willing to do just because someone in power asks me to.”

On some level, Toaster knows that Blaster would smack him for the statement, but Prime laughs. “At least you are honest.” Prime looks contemplative for all of a moment, “I need you to deliver this to Prowl for me. I’d usually have Jazz or Mirage do it, but they’re currently indisposed as you know. It’s some of the transmissions that were intercepted by Blaster and I imagine he doesn’t keep much from you.”

“You’re greatly overestimating the regard Blaster has for me,” Toaster returns, but he grabs the datapad nonetheless.

The deal is sealed. Prime is still kind. “Perhaps I would have thought that war would make him appreciate what he has.”

Toaster smiles and stands, says, “Unlikely.”


End file.
